Indignity of Payback
by EffigyofEnlightment
Summary: Trunks is confused, he has feelings for his best friend, will his friend feel the same... or will it cause him more soul searching agony... SLASH/YAOI MXM Review Share your thoughts, add insights good or bad
1. Honesty and Rejection

**Indignity of Payback**

Smoke.. i could feel the flames engulfing us my skin began to melt everything around me was crumbling down, i looked over there he was..., laying there convulsing in the throbbing searing pain, covered in the fire, he called out to me "TRUNKS!!!", i couldn't look at him i watched as flames engulfed him feeling his energy his ki growing increasingly scarce. He tried to say my name again but he couldn't he was coughing like my mother all those years smoking two packs of reds a day. I couldn't help but smirk i breathed smoke as I watched him burn, and cry and die slowly...painfully. I wanted to take in it all every ounce of me, when did i become like this? When did I lose my soul? I smirked and just watched....

CHAPTER 1

"GOTEN!!!" i yelled as went and gave my best friend a huge bear hug, he greeted my like usual his dimwitted cheerful self. I just looked at how my friend had grown up he was so...sexy, he had long spiky hair and always dressed the same it was kinda cute he has his name printed on almost all his shirts.

When did this happen? i thought fully aware now of the extent of my little crush on trunks

we were friends for years and yet i couldn't be open with him about myself, about how i felt of him i confidded with him everything but this was something i couldnt trust it was something that would either free my soul or destroy me. Goten was talking about some of the sluts he's been seeing i wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Just staring at him trying to hide it from him. I hated his "girlfriends" i hated them for how they affected me. I've never had a girlfriend to be honest im a virgin, i've never liked girls the way i like him..love him. I was the head of a corporation at 18, i had more money then this boy knew existed, yet he had power over me.

I hated him for it, I love him, and I hate him for it... I hate looking at him and getting all tingly and shit I wanted to take control, I want to tell him how i feel so i could at least have him hate me back but... i wasn't ready... FUCK .. i want him i want him to fuck me i need him to...just looking at this whiny saiyan i wanted to destroy him i wanted to make him bleed in ecstasy, agony any emotion our mind could convey. I loved him so much i wanted to destroy him.. god his so beautiful.."Trunks?" I want to destroy both of us pull him to the gutter the edge of insanity, i wanted him to beg for me to fuck him to bring him down further.."you there buddy? earth to trunks. wake the fuck up!" "WHAT??" i growled viciously "jesus man relax, how was your weekend man havent seen you since last week?" The only reason people ask how your weekend was, is so they can tell you about their own."It was fine i guess." FUCK im tired of this i do not want to tell him im scared, Don't do what you want. Do what you don't want. Do what you're trained not to want. Do the things that scare you the most. What I need to do is fuck up so bad I can't save myself.

He was sitting there on the grass beside me his hair blowing around his bangs all over his face telling me about some whore he was gonna ask out i think her name was.. fuck it i don't care what her name is i was done hiding for once i interupted him "Goten please shut the fuck up I do not care about the little sluts you run around with!", "where the fuck did that come from?", i sighed inward it was time im about to fuck my life do what im scared of the most."ggohten?"

"yeah what?", "I I I ah um I have to tell you uh something uh something really important i already know your gonna hate me bbbut.,","i don't hate you trunks" he said assuringly "Imm uh, im gay goten", gotens jaw drops The one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person. "uhhh are you sure?"

"No i just fucking came out of the fucking closet to my best friend and im not sure of course im fucking sure!", "how long have you been ah ya know?" "gay? for as long as i can remember goten",i looked at him tears streaming down my my heart shattering "trunks im your best friend it dosen't matter to me if your gay or straight i love you pal we'll always be friends" i smiled still crying "besides this explains why you didn't like any of the girls i set you up with" he smiled i couldn't help laugh i didn't want this moment to end i sat up and began to tell him the whole truth, i doubt youll want to be my friend after this goten "Goten i have to tell you something else I...

_*flashback*_

_10 years ago_

_"mama?", "yes sweetie?" bulma replied lighting another marlboro red "what is it son?" she asked frightened to see the sad look on her sons face "what is a queer?", bulma looked terrified "where did you here that?" "tell me!", horrified at the comment and enraged "the boys at the park were yelling it at me"_

_why would someone say that to her precious angel "why did they say that to you?", "well gave that boy jimmy a kiss when we were playing a make believe game i was his wife and when we were in the middle of playing these boys just started hitting me and yelling that word." her heart sunk my son is gay great! i have this and that whiney prince to deal with agggh!!! I don't hate gays i do have gay friends theres that guy that does my hair i guess?_

_ Why does it have to be me why can't i have a normal life FUCKKKKK!!!! he was crying i cried to "I said it's ok don't worry dear queer means that your a boy who likes boys the way daddy likes me well maybe not like that, um the way gotens daddy likes gotens mommy" he said "oh ok so am I queer?" at that point guess who walks in.. yes the prince of all saiyans strolled in to here his son ask me if he was queer how can my life get any worse i lit another cigarette. "WHAT!!!" vegeta said with the hate in his eye i haven't seen since we were on namek, "trunks tell me what happened who said you were you know.." "queer" trunks added smiling what an innocent boy "WHATEVER just tell me what happened?" he told the story of how the boys called him that when he kissed that boy he pretend married vegeta's face sank "WHAT!?!?!?" he screamed "calm down vegeta your only making things worse" thinking back i had problems when i was his age two I lost my virginity through my ear. "DAMMIT woman i will not calm down i am the prince of all saiyans and i will not have some fairy princess faggot for a son!" "what is a fakkot" trunks asked innocently "YOU ARE A faggot jesus fucking christ!!!" "don't talk to my son that way gay, straight or whatever hes still our son 'geta!" _

_Defeated he sits down finally calming the pure fire in his saiyan heart "son do you like... do you want to be with boys or girls?" "be with?" "yes i meen when you grow up do you want to marry a man or a woman?" "a man duhh papa" "what do you meen duh?" "well yeah girls marry men right i am gonna marry a man" ughh great i have to deal with with a sexually confused, AND gender confused kid god i need another cigarette....._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"I love you goten i always have i know you must hate me but i had to tell you i can't hide it any more im IN love with you!" goten was SHOCKED to say the least he looked like he had just seen a ghost his face was pale "i don't know what to say trunks?", "just say you love me or you hate me" "I don't hate you but i don't love you not like that anyway im sorry trunks but I don't want to sound mean but uh i'm not interested in you that way at all not even a little bit i'm sorry i meen your a guy and im a guy i know you like that stuff its just um im not into that", I felt like he ripped my heart out and was trying to be nice about it I was pleading with him i was pathetic crying "Ill be a girl if you want we dont have to be gay make me into anything, but just love me" he was smiling but it was so empty he's lost respect for me you can only hold a smile for so long, after that it's just teeth, he says something finally "I'm so sorry I think you should go", i was hiding my tears i say "Your birth is a mistake you'll spend your whole life trying to correct." and i left bawling my eyes out not knowing what to do i'm not going home that life is over for me im not trunks anymore....


	2. Ten Years Later: Sex and Forgiveness

CHAPTER 2: Ten Years

"hon i don't like it when you don't talk to me whats wrong" this is jenny she is my best friend we've been through alot together "GAWD a girl can't even think with you around!" i said with a playful grin "I'm sorry youv'e just been so down lately" she was perceptive something had been bothering me i thought i was over that guy i thought i could just bury him deep down but i can't i still love him and i still hate him so much "it's uh nothing" she saw right through me "no it definitely IS something so tell me" i told her "theres this guy" "oooh what's his name spill", she is too girly youd never guess her name used to be James "goten", "wait have you mentioned him before?" i said "probably he was the reason i left i loved him then i hated him and i still do" i was tearing up just talking about him still as confused as when i was 18 "ohhh god im so sorry Brandy i didn't realize i'll just shut up now"she sank to the floor " I wake up in tears every morning now i cry so much i tell myself its the hormones but i know its him I hate him and i hate myself for being so in love with him"

*Jen's POV*

Brandy has been crying all day, ive finally convinced her to get dressed and come out with me, she put on this cute black V-neck belted dress she had legs you would die for she was wearing these eleven hundred dollar pair of high heeled ankle boots, she has so much money and never tells me where it comes applied her make up we grabbed our purses and left.

*END of her POV*

We got to the club around 1 am im toying with this cute guy who keeps buying me drinks i wink at him he keeps lookin maybe ill show him my little secret later , i motion him over to me with my eyes we chat i drink another we keep chatting i keep drinking when you go out with a drunk, you'll notice how a drunk fills your glass so he can empty his own. As long as you're drinking, drinking is okay. Two's company. Drinking is fun. If there's a bottle, even if your glass isn't empty, he'll pour a little in your glass before he fills his own. This only looks like generosity. im depressed at least ill probably get fucked tonight...

*an hour later *

My head is in his lap his penis is next to my mouth i lick it and gently wrap my tongue around the head... his fat cock is in my mouth my tongue is swirling around his member im actually having a little fun he is screaming in ecstasy making weird faces against the windows i gently dance my tongue around the base give him a little teeth by the head just a little don't bite him he is about to climax i feel him convulsing he finally shoots his load into my mouth i don't swallow i taste his cum let it swim in my mouth i smile at him i give him a kiss he opens his mouth i let his cum slide into his mouth hes confused by the taste i dont think hes ever had cum in his mouth before, our tongues dance around each other i let him play with the sticky white liquid in his mouth i say "it was nice to meet you" he asks for my number i tell him its 382-5633 or FUC-KOFF thats what i tell most men its just a game to me what I need to do is fuck up so bad I can't save myself.

"Ready to go" Jen was drunker than i which was saying something "honey?" i pick her up off this dirty bearded man with his pants off i guess we both did the same thing i smirked "let's go" i pick her up and we fly home .

a month goes by more fucks more dicks more boredome more depression, the last time I was trully happy was with goten before you know it happened, i havent seen my family in over a decade and i hadn't thought twice about that but for some reason all of a sudden I felt something was wrong it was goten I didn't know what it was I still had so much contempt for him, oh jenn she's been with me for so long such a good friend i met her in a support group a transgender suppot group wow maybe 5 years ago now....*_After that I still feal like an empty shell why would god put such a pathetic thing like me on the planet I was suffering it must be a joke to god, i bet dende is having a good laugh... I was in the pit on the brink of insanity, as a shell of what I was i grab my knife im done i put the knife to my wrist and start to cut, bums looking at me in the alleyway just turn to hide the face, watching the gay guy kill himself like a gameshow to the.. comeon down youve won the chance to see a faggot slit his own wrists YEAH!! but then I heard him it was that guy james or jennifer from the group he said "OMG Brandy what are you doing?" I said it didn't matter but he would have none of it he saved my life that day I owe alot to her...*_"honey do you want me to come with you for support?" she said with concern she puts her hand and gently brushes my long lavender hair back i say "sweetie thank you so much for everything but i must do this on my own goodbye" i give her a big hug and a kiss and wave goodbye... I 'm gonna throw a signal up i dont feel like flying across a continent and an ocean i transform i havent gone super saiyan in over 10 years my long hair now spiked up blonde i get my mirror out of my purse and look at my hair i didn't like it the color was okay but the high spikes just did not go well with this dress.....

_*Outback at Capsule Corp*_

_Come on vegeta you have to better then that smirked goku "oh yah clown well try this on for size" he comes at him at full speed and then stops dead in his tracks his eyes are wide, gokus are as well "kkkakkarott do you feel that" , "it's trunks i knew that boy was alive i think he wants us to find or hes in trouble he feels like a super saiyan" "well WHAT are you waiting for" "huh" "DO THE FUCKING TRANSMISSION THING" "ohh right grab onto me" goku placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead and said "got him"_

hmm whats taking goku so long he still does the instant transmission dosen't he? all of a sudden i saw them goku and my dad they look exactly the same except does my dad have a moustasch?!??! i powered down fix my hair back into place quickly "trunks????" "daddy!" I jump on him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and then i give goku a big hug ive missed them i missed my father "uhh who are you?" goku said "hehe goku it's me trunks vegeta's daughter i guess you should call me brandy now i got my name changed" "but you have and you look are you... a girl?" "of course i am silly well i will be i just need to take care of one little thing" "oh what do you need to take care of trunks?" i blushed goku can be such an idiot "well..." i was interuppted by vegeta "I really REALLY do not want to think about that right now ill explain it to you later kakarot" "OH alright but you better tell me because it has been a while but im almost positive trunks was a boy?" "he was or he never really was or i don't know just shut up you clown ill explain later just let me be alone with my daughter" "GO NOW!!!" "fine vegeta pfft" and goku was gone right when he left my dad did something he's never done before he gave me a hug and held me like i was a child again he said something that made my heart melt "you cannot know how much ive missed having around honey your daddy's little girl now i dont care if your a boy a girl gay or straight, i don't want you to leave ever again please trunks" i was crying at this point "oh daddy ive missed you all too" "trunks you have become a beautiful young women it has been so long you have a baby sister now her name is bra she is 8 your mother is in bad shape, it's funny you humans can't handle cigarettes without getting cancer can you we are a warrior race if we smoke we have no bad side effects..." i hold him this is the first time in my 28 years that i have seen him with his guard down the first time he showed emotion to me.. especially to my mom, the first time i ever saw the warrior the prince of all saiyans cry. i cried to he picked me up and carried me home he flew across an ocean and a continent with me in his arms and landed right at capsule after only 2 hours i never let go of him...

Goku, my mom, little Bra, and Gohan were waiting for us outside when we landed i hear gohan say before land "dad ill explain it too you later none of us have seen him/her whatever in a decade" vegeta puts me down and i run and give my mom the biggest hug I've given in my life i really have missed them even if my reasons are selfish for coming back but ill tell you about that later. "Oh sweetie is it really you is it really my little trunks"my mom says "are you my big sister" I'm smiling and crying i say yes sweetie i'm your big sister my mom looks so week so white so old wow i smoke but i am not going to go through two lighters a day ever that's too much i give gohan a hug and he says "gee trunks you look uh different" i blushed i was happy for the first time in while but it wouldnt last.

Ive been back a month it's weird everyone is tiptoeing around it i don't think goku understands in the least its funny hes like a child my dad understands and so does my mom i haven't even seen you know who yet but today im gonna see him i know i am im going with my family to his wedding my mom picked me out a dress though to be honest is not very chic but im not going to say no to her the way she is now i look in the full length mirror try to look haute and couture in this it was pathetic but I won't complain not now. It was finally time to do what I came here to do to confroint the source of my mental anguish tonight one will be dead and I hope its me...


	3. Betrayal and Retribution

EPILOGUE

* * *

There he is the moment I've been dreading i see him Goten there he is about to get married he looks so pathetic so sad, hahaha i can't wait i go to talk to him "well hello there goten" i say as sincere and sinister as possible he looks at me and his eyes widen he blinks he rubs his eyes I'm still here' i think as i laugh in my head.

"trunks? is that really you" "who else would it be silly but please call my brandy", "trunks oh my god your back and look at you've got tits and long hair and make up and jesus what happened to you" I laughed "This is just who I've always been on the inside hon now please call me brandy" "trunks your beautiful my god when did you change when did you become a girl on the outside man wow" "well about ten years ago after you know that and for gods sakes stop calling me trunks or you'll regret it"

"ohh come on this i mean this is gonna take some time to get used to tru-i-mean-brandy" "well that's better i guess and who is the lucky lady?" "um well I'm gay trunks I'm getting married to chiaotzu you know he hangs out with tien shin han"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" is all i can say my jaw has dropped "hey your a girl now this cant be more surprising than that was for me" "what the fuck the little extremely white kid that floats around" "yeah hes my fiance" "shit and you rejected me all those years ago" "trunks I've always been gay i was just never attracted to you at all you were way to whiny i just acted straight to make sure we didn't ruin our friendship" my jaw has dropped i let my guard down again i wont make that mistake a third time.

I hated everything right now more then ever i hated myself as well i hated him he was beautiful and i want to destroy him i turn and walk away. i snuck into his home while he was getting married at least i thought they wouldn't be home yet at least he has this large mansion must have been a present from my family we are billionaires. And I burn it.

I burn they're house to the ground i breathed smoke and ash i used my perfume i had i poured it everywhere its flammable you know i set a match and there it went what's burning down is a re-creation of a period revival house patterned after a copy of a copy of a copy of a mock-Tudor big manor house. It's a hundred generations removed from anything original, but the truth is aren't we all?

I didn't think anyone was home until i hear it a high pitched voice of chiaotzu screaming "goten goten cum in me harder harder faster i need you fuck me fuck my ass fuck me goten" goten just moaned i walked down i said "hey you two" fire now starting to come down stairs behind those two where they were fucking just moments ago is engulfed in fire i could smell roasted come goten screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE WHAT IS GOING ON" I just looked evilly i laughed i hated him so much i didnt care about him thought I just want breath in deeply inhale the smoke.. i could feel the flames engulfing us my skin began to melt everything around me was crumbling down, i looked over there he was on fire, laying there trying to role over "it doesn't work if your surrounded by flames sweetie" convulsing in the throbbing searing pain, covered in the fire, he called out to me "TRUNKS!!!"

I couldn't look at him i watched as flames engulfed him feeling his energy his ki growing increasingly scarce. He tried to say my name again but he couldn't he was coughing like my mother all those years smoking two packs of reds a day. I couldn't help but smirk i breathed smoke as I watched him burn, and cry and die slowly...painfully.

I wanted to take in it all every ounce of me, when did i become like this? When did I lose my soul? I smirked and just watched that's what I love about fire, how it would kill me as quick as anybody else. How it can't know I'm its mother. It's so beautiful and powerful and beyond feeling anything for anybody, that's what I love about fire, watching this i realize our real discoveries come from chaos, im so happy happier then I've ever been wheres that little guy i think, then i see him floating down he has a gun i laugh he looks so cute trying to hold a gun haha shooting anybody in this room would be the moral equivalent of killing a car.

He missed he shot his dieing husband i laughed then he shot me i smirked as i fell my energy rushing out unfortunately not a lethal hit no vital organs but the fire should finish me off, then he shot himself through his mouth i coughed blood while i laughed, thought i would die but i didn't there i was dead, and now im alive must be some kind of karma some sick punishment whatever i guess nobody's all the way dead yet, but lets just say the clock is ticking and i'm looking forward to when the ticking stops One day you're thinking and hauling yourself around, and the next, you're cold fertilizer, worm buffet.

* * *

edited the last chapter tried to make it easier to read...It is a bit hard to go back to this story... my newer story "The Downward Spiral" I think is much better on the grammatical side and im still working on it Chapter 8 shouldn't take much longer...Well I hope you enjoy i liked the idea of this story but i rushed it and it may not be my best work...


End file.
